


Lacerating The Bridge

by R_Quarion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Broken Wings, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Crowley, Self-Destruction, Self-Mutilation, Surprise Kissing, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Quarion/pseuds/R_Quarion
Summary: Castiel's wings are broken. It's okay, Crowley likes broken things.





	Lacerating The Bridge

Castiel had not shown his wings intentionally.   
  
He never would. They were broken, the bone of them fragmented and cracked in deep cuts; the colour of the abyss. Their feathers weren't laid out like silk, instead, they were ruffled and messy. Dried blood stuck in gaps, along the edges. Some so destroyed that only the skeleton of them remained.   
  
Castiel would not show his wings for he did not like them.   
  
They were a reminder of what he was supposed to be- exactly what he wasn't. He'd tear them from his back if he could. He'd tried once, something he refused to admit to himself.   
  
He couldn't see the consequences of the attempt, but he could remember it and feel it. It stung more than anything. He'd had a knife in hand, a mirror reflecting another mirror in his gaze. So, he tried, reaching around his back, digging the blade into where the skin of his vessel met the huge black appendages. To no success. The only thing he achieved was blood loss. Every swipe at them just split skin, every dig at them just dug into the vessel. The wings stayed; the wounds grew. Wounds from the blade where he desperately dug under his skin until it flowed in crimson and his face went pale. The colour got everywhere, along his hands and down his arms, under his nails, down his back and, when he tried to wipe away the tears, along his face. But his wings- solid as ever. As if they'd never been touched. As if he nearly had not nearly punctured the vessel.   
  
So, he kept them invisible. Not to be seen ever again. Until, that was, Crowley saw them.   
  
Crowley had been teasing the angel at the time, caught him during his 'laundry night'. Shirtless- nearly. Crowley being the King of Hell decided Castiel didn't understand that he was in control, so he ran his hand along Castiel's shoulder until the trench coat slipped from his broad frame- exposed from the waist up.   
  
Then he saw Castiel's entire being change. From an irritated, impatient angel who just wanted to clean his vessel’s clothes to something much much deeper. He shifted awkwardly; his eyes avoided the demon's. Unusual behaviour, Crowley thought, the angel shouldn't be embarrassed for it was just a vessel. Yet Crowley could sense fear, regret, hurt and... shame? And it wasn't until he circled the angel that he realised why. He had frozen, mid-sentence, stopped and stared. He stared at those wounds, it had to have been close to one fifty. Almost lacerations and broken layers of skin in patches. Dark red streaks on a white canvas. It looked so horrifically painful. So much so that Crowley felt a swell of pity, Castiel's head was hanging low- Crowley knew exactly what had happened.   
  
"Wh--" he whispered, approaching, "why?”  
  
Crowley could tell Castiel felt guilty as he didn't respond, he barely acknowledged the whisper. Crowley reached out and touched a wound, lightly running his fingertips along it. He couldn't help it; he was drawn to pain. Castiel hissed slightly as Crowley's fingertips brushed across the wound. Not from pain but from confusion- why should it even be of note?  
  
Then, he began running a hand along his back until he touched another, much deeper and wider. Then they showed themselves. Castiel's wings. The darkness of them took Crowley by surprise. Beautiful shades of deep grey and black, rippling light off them. Then their size- incredibly large. Crowley looked over the beautiful outline of the sharp sleek bone. The soft feathers, the detail of them. Castiel's shame radiated from him. But. Crowley found another part which he found much more interesting- the point where the wings met his Vessel's skin. The skin was scarred and deformed, blistered and cut. The bridge between the natural and that of the super.

Crowley's hand lightly brushed against the meeting spot, gaining a shiver response. Then up and along. Crowley could feel Castiel shaking beneath his touch. He felt along the bone, Castiel's hypersensitivity making the wing flutter and jolt but only slightly. Shots of feeling were sent through Castiel- no one had ever touched his wings before.   
"Tell me, Angel, why did you do this?" His voice was so soft, so unlike him. Castiel suspected a plot, a ploy, something dishonest. But as he felt Crowley's fingers run along the wingspan, Castiel couldn't bring himself to accuse the demon of anything.  
"They're an abomination."  
Crowley's breath caught in his throat. They were far from abominations. They were glorious. Crowley ran his hands down through the skeletal feathers, Castiel hissed slightly, taking a sudden breath. Pleasure or pain? Crowley wondered. Or both?  
  
"They're glorious, Castiel." Crowley couldn't keep his act, he let the compassion get his voice. Castiel could hear it- the honesty. But he felt so exposed, so broken. "How did you manage...?"  
Crowley's eyes were back on the wounds.   
"An angel blade. I wasn't successful in removing them..."  
"Did you expect it too?"  
"In all honesty... no. I just hoped..." Castiel trailed off, casting his eyes to the ground.   
"Do they hurt... kitten?" Crowley whispered against Castiel's ear. Castiel nodded, he could feel the pain every second he was awake. Not from the wounds but from his own grace. Searing where the blade had made contact. And, on rare occurrence, he could feel it when he wasn't awake.   
  
Crowley pressed hands softly against the angel, Castiel suppress a shudder, a small gasp escaped his lips. Crowley smirked against the reaction, his fingers pressing slowly in a rhythmic pattern. Crowley felt Castiel go breathless, his heart beating like crazy.   
"Does this hurt too...?" He spoke so slow, so deep. Castiel couldn't respond in words, his only response was small groan as Crowley decided to be much more forward and pressed his lips into the meeting of the wing and the vessel.   
  
"No... maybe, I do not know." Breathless. Castiel was utterly, breathless. He didn't know whether to trust the demon. _He was, after all, a demon_. Crowley moved back, only just managing to hear Castiel whisper, "mhm... don't stop."   
"I wasn't planning on it, darling." He smirked again, “your.." his lips pressed against the cuts, "wings," against the junction, "are," against the bone, "beautiful.."   
Castiel bit his lower lip at the touch, falling for every single word the demon said. Even if he didn't believe them himself.   
"They're gorgeous, Castiel." His lips moved to Castiel's neck, sinking his teeth lightly into his skin. The angel's head angled up at the light, his eyes closed. Castiel couldn't breathe. The jolts and shudders from the zaps of energy that accompanied Crowley's touch was so much by itself to begin with. Castiel's breaths were heaving, Crowley's heart was skipping beats.   
" _You_... are gorgeous..." Crowley's words were muffled as he pressed into Castiel's neck, up along his jaw, then eventually- into his lips. Castiel pressed back, eager but stunned. Shell-shocked if anything. Crowley's hands moved back around Castiel's waist, fingers touching along the wounds. Castiel gasped into Crowley's mouth, his hands grabbing at the demon's tie and undoing it as fast as he could.   
"Didn't know those beautiful black wings could make you so... sensitive..." he whispered between kisses, the last of which was placed along the bone of the wing, "so weak... so... perfect."   
Castiel's hands worked Crowley's shoulders, pushing the suit jacket from him. It hit the floor with a light thud. Crowley watched Castiel's wings flow over his shoulder, the movement seemingly in sync with his breaths. The feathers, dark and menacing, relaxing and contracting over and over.   
  
Suddenly Crowley was overcome with need. At first, he had been trying to make Castiel aware of his mistake, but the angel had become irresistible. He always was. Crowley had become weak for him. His hands slid along and up Castiel's back, fingers threading through the feathers closest to the base. Castiel gasped into Crowley's mouth, biting down much harder than Crowley had expected. Blood was drawn from his lip, but Crowley would not stop smirking- he had become breathless now because of the damned angel. Taking a breath, staring Castiel dead in the eyes, blood dripping from his lip, he whispered,   
"You are the most beautiful thing to ever roam this sad, sad world."

**Author's Note:**

> godsavemysoul


End file.
